Steve
Steven Christopher Sulla (later, Miasmwa) or simply Steve in game, is a character in the quest Sea Exploration (Where it is revealed that he is level 71), Eastern and Me (Where his level has risen to 201) and at last Final Destination (Where his level has risen to 571). He is one of the three mercenaries hired by Junior to protect him on his journey through the uncharted seas. You give him a Maple longbow at the beginning of the quest. During the quest, he helps fight off the pirates by shooting at their ship as it approaches. He slays three of the pirates before they board but is unable to defeat the last one he engages. After the quest he, Marek, and Junior can all be found wandering around the ship. If you speak to him after the quest you get the following dialog. * Player: Steve! How you been? * Steve: *hic!* Hey there, Player! Howsh you doing? * Player: Are you drunk Steve? * Steve: Of coursh! What elsh would I use the money for? * Player: Well, I guess I'll let you get back to it. * Steve: *hic!* Bye Player! .]]After the completion of Colonizing he is moved to Daemonheim and changed from his ranger clothes to more hunterlike clothing, with his bow resting on his back. He also appears to have stopped drinking quite so much, though his animation now shows him stomping and muttering every few seconds. He is majorly involved in Eastern and Me along with Satoko. After the quest, he appears to be a member of the Silksong Guild, and is inside of the building in Mikyo as a Mercenary. During Final Destination, Steve helps the Player by spying on Lucien's encampment. He provides some food and potions for the player if they didn't bring theirs, but he has no spare. He defends the player by shooting enemies with his new Bamboo Bow that was crafter for him, and appears to be wearing Silk. When enemies approach Steve, he takes out his Stygium Dagger (p++) and attacks them. He is one of the last three Silksong members to survive Lucien's massacre. He finally reclaims his title of "Top Shot" at the end of the quest. If talked to, the conversation will follow. *Player: Hello Steve! How's it going? *Steve: Quite busy. I happen to have so much stuff on my hand, now that Satoko is Co-leader. *Player: Still on about Satoko aren't you? *Steve: No, no. We work together now, but I think I'm starting to have feelings for her. *Player: Um... well... uh... just take it easy. ~This guy is nuts! She's only 10 years old!~ *Steve: You too Player. Stay careful out there. I don't want you to end up the same fate as Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Shion and Bayrlstyx. Triva * Postbag 1 from Postbag from the Bush featured his letter to Satoko, in which it revealed a great rivalry between them. This was the first hint of the quest Eastern and Me. * In the Ranging Guild, before completion of Colonizing, Steve was listed as the Champion while Aaron Rayman was second. After completion of Colonizing, Steve has been overshadowed by Satoko Houjou, which lead him to holding a grudge against her deeply. This was greatly lessened after completion of Final Destination. * Amazingly, Steve rose 500 levels between Colonizing and Final Destination! It is unknown how he did this, as he was also reportedly drinking himself to death at the time. * During Eastern and Me, Steve is shown holding off two enemies at once with only a Dagger, showing that he has impressive melee skills. * Also during Eastern and Me, Steve hits repeated 400s and 700s with his bow at a rapid pace, a feat impossible for a Player. * After being dropped into the Necrolord's dungeon, it is revealed that Steve is a follower of Armadyl. * Steve's full name was revealed during Eastern and Me as Steven Christopher Sulla. He changed his last name from Sulla to Miasmwa after completion of Eastern and Me, due to him becoming an Easterner. * It's implied during the end of Final Destination that Steve has romantic feelings for Satoko, which is quite weird since Satoko apparently, is only 10 years of age, while Steve is 26. It's possible that Steve may have mistaken her of being older than she currently is right now. Category:New World Category:Easterners Category:Protagonists Category:Armadyleans